


Terok Nor

by HoD



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Terok Nor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoD/pseuds/HoD





	1. The arrived at Terok Nor

Kathy McRoy was aboard to Kreeton, a Ferengi vessel that regularly traded in the Bajoran Sector. Only Ferengi vessels had permission to enter this sector and, of course, Cardassian ones.This was so because Cardassians really valued trade with the Ferengi, and they were not considered dangerous. After all, they were due to latinum and not jeopardize the profits for political reasons. It was for this reason that it did not cost her much effort -though much latinum- persuade Nork, DaiMon of the Kreeton, to allowed her to board and to go to Terok Nor. Kreeton was heading there with a new shipment of argonite, so this was no additional expense to Nork carry a passenger, and yes a big profit.

They were close to Terok Nor when they were intercepted by Rekesh, a Cardassian vessel.

-DaiMon, call us from Rekesh

-On screen.

-Here Dalin Kellar. In the name of the Carssian Union, I request a full report of the cargo, crew and destination.

-Ah!, Dalin, here DaiMon Nork, from Kreeton. We transport 10 tons of argonite, and we go to Terok Nor, as usual. Gacett expects the shipment. The terms of this transaction were agreed a week ago, and we have to comply with it. You can contact Gacett to corroborate this information.

-And Gacett also requested the dispatch of a human? Our biometric readings indicate there is a human on board. Are you perhaps carrying a spy for Federation to take away a higher profit, DaiMon?

-Spy? At all! I never could jeopardize a trade agreement as beneficial as established with Gacett! She is just a human female researcher, who wishes to meet with the Prefect.

-You not disengage -Dalin said while cutting communication

Dalin opened a direct channel with Gul Dukat’s office at Terok Nor.

-Gul, here Dalin Kellar. Sorry to bother you, but the Ferengi ship Kreecha have on board a human. The DaiMon says that she is a scientist who wants to talk to you. We fired on the vessel?

-A human? The Federation is not interested in the least by our administration on Bajor, they only are interested in protecting the borders of their sector. It is possible that she is a spy. Has he not told you the reason for her trip?

-The Ferengi have not given me more details.

-This can be very beneficial for the Cardassian Union. If she is a spy, she can give us important details about Sterfleet and we use this information to establish a appropriate combat strategy. Dalin, escort the Ferengi ship here, and bring a human to my office when they arrive.

-And the Ferengis? DaiMon says that they carry a cargo of argonite for Gacett.

-We don’t know if they are cahoots with the human. You must take care that they make delivery of the cargo, and then you catch DaiMon and crew in prison while we find out the reasons for this unexpected visit.

-It will be done, Gul. Dalin Kellar out.

Dalin Kellar opened comunication with the Ferengi vessel again.

-Kreeton, here Dalin Kellar. You will be escorted to Terok Nor. Is that clear?

-Of course, Dalin.We will not do anything that jeopardizes the transaction.-Nork said- DaiMon Nork out.

When Kreeton docked at Terok Nor, Dalin Kellar was waiting together with four Cardassian soldiers. DaiMon Nork lowered of the vessel.

-So there was no need protection -he said while smiled to Dalin.

-Shut up, Ferengi! -Dalin said- Your crew must remain in the vessel. Two of my men will escort you together Gacett for that you can make the transaction.The other two men will watch for your ship. We don’t want that nothing happen it.-said while cracked a smile.

The Ferengi stopped smiling when he heard the veiled threat of Dalin.

-Dalin, I am sure that we can reach an agreement and avoid unnecessary procedures -Nork said sliding a bar of latinum in the hand of Dalin Kellar.

-How dare you to try to buy a Cardassian soldier, Ferengi? -Dalin’s eyes shone with a dull fury- Cardassians don’t accept bribes!.Where is the human? -he said while pulling at the floor the latinum. The Ferengi recover it quickly.

-The human is here -Kathy said, stepping forward from behind the Ferengi- My name is Kathy McRoy -she said in the time offered her outstretched hand to the Dalin with a smile- I am exohistorian and anthropologist.

The Dalin sneered toward the outstretched hand that she proffered him.

-Follow me -he told Kathy, and he turned without looking if she did what he ordered.

Kathy followed Dalin although she talked.

-Oh!, the station seems me very impressive. I look forward to visit it! Do you know that it is the first time I have the pleasure of meeting a Cardassian personally? I have studied the history of the Cardassian Union, but never had the chance to meet one of you

-Silent, human! -Dalin said with a tone of contempt.

Kathy decided to obey and stopped talking, but she continued to watch curiously everything that she encountered on the way. She didn’t know where she was guided, but she saw fit not to ask, after observing the cold reception given by the Cardassian to her spirited presentation.

“It will not be easy to deal with the Cardassians -she thought- I hope this has not been a mistake. There are risks that are necessary to take. And this is one of them.”

They came quietly to the door of the Dukat’s office. Dalin knocked on the door and entered without waiting for confirmation.

-Gul, the human is here.

-Excellent, Dalin. Cause her to pass. Dismiss.

Kathy walked into the office and she decided to repeat her presentation.

-I am Kathy McRoy -she said, this time in Cardassian language, extending his hand, while outlining a smile- I am exohistorian and anthropologist.

Dukat shook her hand.

-I am surprised. It is unusual to meet non-Cardassians that speak our language. Please, takes seat.-he said while he led a warm smile to Kathy.

Kathy sat down.

-I study for a time the history and culture of Cardassia Prime. Language is essential to understand the mindset of your people.

-That interest in us is laudable. Dalin Kellar told me that you want to interview me. It’s true?

-Oh, yes, and I am very grateful that you have received me. Honestly, I came to think that I would not be able to talk to someone as important as you, after of the reception a little ….cold of Dalin on arrival to Terok Nor.

-Sorry to Dalin -Dukat said laughing- he is not used to dealing with non-Cardassians (if we except Bajorans) and sometimes he forgets his manners. Tell me, Miss McRoy, the reason of your presence in our station and that interest you have in to talk with me.

-Like I have said, my field of research is exohistory and anthropology. I have conducted important studies about Klingon Empire and Romulan Empire. In fact, all books that I have published are about this matter, if we except the research that I am realizing in the last years. I don’t know if it is appropriate for me to say this, but I am considered one of the greatest experts into Federation about history and cultures Klingon and Romulan.

-Of course that it is appropriate if this is true. Modesty is a defect that many men have, but the really great ones cannot allow to feel it. I always considered modesty like a weakness.

Kathy nodded.

-Since a few years, I found a new challenge: The study of history, culture and manners of Cardassian people. That is still unknown within Federation, and the war with Cardassia not help that there is an interest in real idiosyncrasy of your people. I have readed numerous reports and approaches of Federation and Bajorans who have joined Starfleet, but it are partial, incomplete and really subjective. There is nothing that I want more than to know the true history of Cardassian Union, and after years of trying, I got a way to access a direct source.

-You mean Terok Nor?

-Yes, exactly. My publisher tried to make me desist from my intentions to get here. “It is very dangerous”, he said. But without risk there is no glory. My studies of the Romulan Empire already led me to take risks (because the relations of Romulan Empire with Federation never were good), and it demonstrated that such risks were necessary. My study of Romulans is the most complete and best reviews of all. Now, I will be the first person to make a historical research about Cardassian Union and I will make known the true about the annexation of Bajor, from the objectivity and without sentimentality or resentment. After all, so I have understood, the Bajoran government has always supported the Cardassian presence in the area.

-I cannot deny the audacity to present yourself here as you did. But you have the reason in one thing: Without risk there is no glory. I admire that kind of thinking. And you are right too in saying that the government of Bajor has admitted our stay here, and it has given us certain competencies. -Dukat leaned on the table- Miss McRoy, I understand that you are asking me permission to stay in Terok Nor and conduct your research here. It is like that?

-That is correct, Gul Dukat. I wish that you provide me the information that I may need. Of course, you will keep abreast of my studies. I don’t want any misunderstanding. My research should be completely transparent.

-You seem a intelligent woman. You understand that the strangeness of your request will lead us to take certain precautions. No doubt it is unlikely that a human arrives Terok Nor with such request.

-Of course, Gul. I intend to collaborate on everything that I can for to make those suspicions are discarded.

-Excellent. I would like to continue this conversation with you, but my duties require me. To govern Terok Nor is a strenuous task. Now, you will be escorted to yours rooms and later you will call for a new interview with me.

Dukat triggered a comm.

-Galor, report to my office. Dukat out.

A few minutes later, a soldier came into the Dukat’s office.

-Miss McRoy, this is Galor. He will accompany you to your rooms and he will be responsible for your safety while you are on Terok Nor. Galor -Dukat said, addressing the Cardassian soldier- You are responsible for the welfare of Miss McRoy. You must not let anything happen her. I don’t want that any Bajoran approaches her and she never must leave the Cardassian station area under no circumstances. You keep an eye her chambers and she whether to leave them for some reason, you must accompany her to avoid any problems. You understand yours orders?

-Yes, Gul.

-Miss McRoy, -Dukat said- we had some minor mishaps with Bajoran terrorists. This is a good opportunity for a rapprochement between the Federation and the Union. After all, this war between our peoples has lasted suficiente. I don’t want that the Bajoran dissidents can find an opportunity to end this chance before we can explore it. Your safety is a priority in this station. You must not get away from Galor, and if you have any concerns, you should communicate it immediately to him.

Kathy nodded -Thank you, Gul- she said with a smile- I am grateful for this opportunity. And you can rest assured that no one wants more than I the end for the dispute between our peoples. I will do everything in my hand to help in this effort.

Dukat motioned to dismiss Kathy and the soldier and he left alone in the office. He triggered the comm:

-Here Gul Dukat. Damar, you receive me?

-Yes, Gul -It could hear through the comm.

-I want that you get all the information that you can find about the human Kathy McRoy. She claims to be an authority within the Federation in terms of history Klingon and Romulan, and she has published several studies on this subject. I want that you find them sooner. This order is a priority. We may have found a way to convince the Central Command to end the dispute with the Federation.

-Yes, Gul. I immediately will put with that matter. Damar out.

Dukat thought that if it was true what Kathy said, which was yet to be confirmed, could be the best thing that had happened him since that he received the prefecture of Bajor. The war with Federation was spending many resources of Cardassia and weakened the situation on Bajor. A favorable report of a important researcher, and the unconditional support of she, could make the Central Command value a new line of action. The Cardassian policy had always been constant war. “Ends with your potential enemies before they become real” was always the philosophy of the Union. But Dukat always was considered himself a visionary. “Without risk there is no glory” said Miss McRoy. And he was right. Dukat would be the man who would end a senseless war that had lasted too and strengthen the position of Cardassia in Bajor. If Kathy justify the occupation in the eyes of Federation, Cardassia could gain a powerful ally. Dukat began to savor the victory, which would give a significant promotion. He just waited that the usual blindness of Central Command should not put obstacles to his plan.


	2. First day

When Kathy arrived at her chambers, the first that she made was down temperature. Hot was suffocating and it dizzied her a little, despite the continued training to adapt to the hot environment of Cardasians. Someone had taken care of carry at the room the small luggage that she had left aboard the Ferengi vessel. She assumed that they would have registered it. She don't feared that they had found nothing suspicious of constitute treason. She was not so foolish as to carry at Terok Nor anything that might betray her. To see there her luggage made her to think in DaiMon Nork. She didn't know that had happened to him and his crew, and hoped that they would not have had problems because of her. She decided to ask to Gul for them in her next interview. Dukat told her that she would be called for him when his duties permitted it. She wanted to go out and see the station for to form an idea of the distribution, but she did not consider appropriate to go to snoop on her first day at Terok Nor. The first thing was to get the trust of the Cardassians, and the presence of Galor after the door was no sign that it had achieved yet. She knew that in spite of the orders given to the soldier, he was a prison guard and not a bodyguard. She had no doubt that whatever she did would be quickly transferred to Dukat, and the idea of ending up in a Cardassian interrogation room was not very pleasant. That possibility had been provided, of course, and therefore she had an implant on the inside of the mouth that would release a dose of biotoxins (capable of causing death within seconds) into the bloodstream to just she bite the area where it had been introduced. It was very common for members of the Section 31 had these kind of implants. To keep safe the secrets of the organization was much more important than the lives of its members. She knew, and she agreed. She preferred a quick and painless death that hours, or even days, suffering at the hands of interrogators of the Obsidian Order. She knew their methods and hoped this would help her avoid them.  
She decided to unpack her things and checking the room. A computer was on a desk. She had no doubt that whatever she did with the computer would be reported immediately. She could take advantage of it to strengthen his alibi. She could try to communicate with your supposed editor, though she knew that any communication could no come out outside the Cardassian area. However, doing so would give credibility to her story. Similarly, she conducted searches in the archives about Cardassian history, but that really had no interest for her. For the rest, the computer did not seem useful for their purposes. It was clear for she that from that terminal she could not access the central computer of the station, however much she tried to build a proper code for it. Still, she was glad to have something in the room with him to pass the time while she was not called by Dukat. She thought in the Gul. In her first interview, he behaved in a very polite way, but it was clear that he did not trust in her. She imagined that he would corroborate the information she had given him. She knew that he would find many data on her alleged studies, her alleged stay at Qo'noS and Romulo, her false editor... Even he could find, if he looked a little, archived messages -supposedly- by the intelligence service of the Federation, in which she and a Romulan, named Rilok, had conversations that could be branded as treason by the Federation, and a subsequent research about the matter. Of course, all this was false. It was nothing more than false files created by Section 31 to give her a credible past which could be attractive for Cardassians. A hint of treason against the Federation may grant her the status of potential ally for Cardassians. This, at least, was what Sloan thought when he created the information. She knew that she could trust in Sloan. She had worked under his orders several times and he proved to be an expert.  
Dukat's comment about the end of the disputes with the Federation was the thing that more surprised Kathy in her interview with Dukat. She had studied the policy of the Union and the constant war had always been its bet against enemies. She was surprised that the Central Command were assessing an agreement with the Federation,being that the peace treaties were not part of the usual policy in Cardassia. Would it be a trap, a way to get her an emotional response for betray herself? She decided to be cautious in this regard, and she regretted not being able to communicate this to Sloan immediately. But try to contact now with him, wiothout to take appropriate actions, it could be fatal to the mission. Kathy would represent their character, the exohistorian, while she looked for a way to access the central computer os the station without to be noticed. For that, she would require getting rid of Galor. She could not succeed with a Cardassian 26 hours a day behind her heels.

Several hours had elapsed when Galor knocked at the door.

-Come in -Kathy said.  
-Gul Dukat requests your presence to continue the interview. I escort you to his rooms.  
-His rooms? -she asked surprised. She didn't expect a informal meeting.  
-Those are my orders. Follow me.

They left the chamber and took the turbolift until the deck where were Dukat's rooms. Galor knocked at the door. 

-Come in -Dukat said.  
-Miss McRoy is here.  
-Perfect, Galor. She can enter. I'll call you when we're done for that you can escort her. Dismiss!  
Kathy entered the room.  
-Ah, Miss McRoy, wellcolme. I thought that would be nice to continue our little talk over dinner. I hope you are hungry.  
-The truth is that I did not expect a meeting for dinner, but is a pleasant surprise. I have to thank you for the invitation.  
-You have nothing to be thankful -Dukat said with a smile-. In any case, the pleasure is mine. Not every day I get the oportunity to be accompanied to the table by someone so fascinating as you.  
-You flatter me, Gul -Kathy said smiling back.  
-Please, take a sit -he said while he showed a chair for Kathy could sit, which she did-. I hope that you enjoy of dinner. I have ordered prepare typical dishes of Lakarian City, city of Cardassia Prime where I am from. I understand that gastronomy is part of your study.  
-Indeed, Gul. I appreciate very much the trouble you have taken.  
-It is important to treat guests properly. I want you to enjoy your stay in Terok Nor. Have you found your room satisfactory?  
-Of course. It is a lovely stay. The computer is very helpful to me. I have seen that there is a large file on history and costrumbres of your people, but I could not contact my editor. I wanted to tell that I arrived without problem. He had little confidence about that.  
-Sorry for the inconvenience of the lack of communication with the outside. As I mentioned earlier, we have some problems with the Bajoran terrorists, and control communications is vital to detect and stop them. But you do not worry -Dukat said noticing as Kathy frowned-. They are isolated cases and do not pose a real problem. You will be safe from any mishap while you are beside Galor.  
-Speaking of mishaps, I would like to ask you about the crew of Kreeton. I hope that they are not in trouble because of me.  
-I don't supposed that you had interest in Ferengi -Dukat said with some surprise-. But you don't worry about them. Cardassia don't punish those who have no guilt -he said with a harsh tone.  
Kathy didn't know how to understand Dukat's comment. She felt guilty about DaiMon Nork and wished to have not asked for Kreeton. Gul could change of a soft and mellow tone to another hard and threatening very rapidly. “What matters is the mission. Everything that happens are collateral damage and are assumable” -she reminded. Section 31 didn't admit weakness. She had just show one-. “It will never happen to me”, she thought.  
-Of course Gul. I am sorry for to ask. It is not my intention to meddle in the business of the Cardassian Union.  
-Miss McRoy, I have had the pleasure to start reading your work about Romulan Empire -Dukat said changing the subject. The issue of Ferengi bothered him deeply. DaiMon had not survived to the interrogatory and he feared that Ferengi Alliance could poke their noses into the station to investigate what happened.- It is very detailed and very impressive. How long took you to complete it?  
-Five years, Gul. It was hard work because, as I have already mentioned, the unfriendly relations between the Federation and the Empire. I had problems with both. However, the result is more that satisfactory. I am very proud of my work.  
-And it is no wonder. I will enjoy reading it completely. For now, I only had time to leaf through it. I hope your work with us to be so objective and thorough like that. In fact, I thought that you could start by write about my administration in Bajor. I have introduced improvements in the lives of Bajorans and in their society. I hope to be remembered as an father to them. After all, my work here is to care, educate and protect them, as a father does with his children.  
-It is something commendable. I am surprised that there are people who try to sabotage your work with terrorist acts -Kathy said, trying to show sincerity, because she doubted that Gul's administration was like he was told her. She knew from experience that leaders tended to exaggerate their benevolence.  
-That is exactly what I think! It is unthinkable. As much as I am dedicated to Bajor, I just get resistance to my efforts. Bajorans are like ungrateful children. But, nevertheless, I know that I am doing the right thing and that is reward enough for me. Did you know that before Cardassia were to Bajor, Bajorans organized their society through a closed caste system? It is so primitive, so obsolete! Not to mention that the religious leader not only was part of the civil government, but also running it. Bajorans are very superstitious. We have tried to overcome this, but they persist in their absurd cults. I eventually decided to allow religious acts. In fact, there is a chapel at the station. You see, my magnanimity is boundless. Miss McRoy, what do you think about religion?  
Kathy was caught unawares.  
-Religion? As you said, they are archaic superstitions. In the twenty-fourth century, with the technology knowledge that we possess, religion is absurd. Yes, it is interesting from a historicist view, because many societies were organized according to certain rites. Understand how they overcame this situation is important for the development of people, and understanding the past can shed light on the present.  
-I am glad that you think like me. I will get you a report on my achievements in Bajor to include it in your research, if you consider it appropriate, of course.  
-Sure, I will. I appreciate very much all the work that you are taking me. A report of the prefect of Bajor will be invaluable to my study -Kathy said while she smiled warmly to Gul Dukat.  
The dinner progressed smoothly. Kathy tasted the dishes and really enjoyed them. The Cardassian kitchen was good and in line with her taste. She always had liked fish. Dukat was attentive and friendly, and she wondered if that really was the Gul's nature or if he was faking.  
Dukat watched Kathy while she spoke. She seemed intelligent, but there was something strange about her. Despite having checked the data that she had told him, he kept thinking that had to be something else behind her investigation. Damar had found a strange report about Kathy. She had been accused of treason by the Federation, and she spent several years in prison for it. She had allied with Romulans during her stay in Romulo. Like stated in the report, Kathy felt that the surrender of the Federation was necessary to reach a peace agreement, and she had helped to the Empire giving information that proved to be key to take the Kolarin system. The Departament of Intelligence of the Federation had access to communications between Kathy and a Romulan Admiral, friend of Miss McRoy, and she was arrested. The story was promising, but there was something about it that did not fit him. Just he didn't know which.  
After dinner, Dukat took two glasses and a bottle of kanar.  
-Miss Mcroy, you have tasted kanar sometime? -Dukat said while he filled two glasses.  
-No, I have never had the pleasure.  
Dukat handed her one of the glasses. McRoy drank a small sip.  
-It is strong! But it is good too -she said while drinking again, this time a long drink.  
-Yes, it is. You must drink carefully. Kanar can be treacherous for those who are not accustomed to it -Dukat sat beside her.- I want make a toast to this day, in which we have met -Dukat said raising his glass.  
-To this day -Kathy said, imitating the Dukat's gesture. Dukat finished his kanar in one gulp and poured himself another glass. Kathy looked like he did this while she drank with short gulps. Dukat was very close to her. His grayish skin appeared thick and strong, crossed by ridges around eyes, forehead,... and in his neck, a long and beatiful neck. She really wished to know the others parts of his body covered by ridges, those hidden under his armor. Dukat saw her staring at him with some blush, no doubt due to kanar, and he smiled.  
-Miss McRoy, I would like to propose you something.  
-What? -Kathy said a little startled. Dukat's voice had brought her to reality. She tried to stop her thoughts about Dukat's beautiful ridges and focus on the conversation. She blushed even more, which did not go unnoticed by the Gul.  
-I would show you my station. You told me at our first meeting that you wanted to visit Terok Nor.  
-Yes, I would like it -Kathy said in a whisper. She could not remember if she had told Dukat that she wanted to visit the station.  
-Tomorrow I will take you to see the station. I will show you the most beautiful corners of Terok Nor for you to understand the intrinsic beauty of the cadassians structures. They can resemble hard to view, but there is something in them that exudes unsurpassed harmony. Normally, our architecture is understood in a practicality way. However, I want to show you that there is much more than that at this station.  
Kathy drank the kanar. Dukat served her another glass keeping her glance  
-It...it will be a real pleasure... and a honor -Kathy began to feel dizzy. She does not know if it was the hot or the kanar, but she hated the feeling of mental dullness. She wanted to return to her room, fresh after having lowered the temperature on the thermostat.  
-Excellent. Tomorrow I will come over to your room and we will go together from there.  
-Dukat -Kathy said, without realizing that it was the first time that she did not use the rank of Gul to refer to him-, the evening was lovely, and I apologize if I seem abrupt, but I would go back to my room. I think that kanar has not fell well to me -she said. Her cheeks were flushed.  
Dukat laughed.  
-Like I said you, it is normal that happens to those who never have drank kanar. You should not apologize. I want that you are comfortable here. I hope that our friendship is a sign of future friendship between the Federation and Cardassia. But now is not time to talk politics. I will call Galor to accompany you at your room.  
-Thank you, Dukat, for being so understanding -Kathy realized that should get out immediately. The head began to spin and she could not think clearly. “I don't must return to drink this", she thought.


End file.
